


Soft

by ljfanfiction



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ljfanfiction/pseuds/ljfanfiction
Summary: Just something short that I found on my phone. Figured I'd post it! It can be read as platonic as there's nothing specifically romantic involved.





	Soft

The thing that she loved about you the most and that _scared_ her about you the most were one and the same. You were soft. Not in a bad way—not at all. You were soft while she was calloused. Hardened by years of fighting and grieving and making her way in the world alone. You were innocent. You believed in people. You had so much hope, and it will kill her to see you broken. 

It doesn't seem right for you to have a blaster in your hand, or for you to be mowing down stormtroopers in a hijacked AT-AT. Jyn herself was so far away from the little girl she used to be; living on the farm with her mother and father, where she'd play with toys. But you had a _life_. An increasingly limited life, but a life all the same. With your family, friends, a job... You haven't watched your mother get shot down, seen your father taken away by the empire, been abandoned by the only person left to take care of you.

Cassian had used the term in a dismissive manner, but Jyn knew that when he was alone his head would be in his hands, because he _knows_ what happens to people like you. 


End file.
